You Can't Leave Me
by MetropolitanPrincess
Summary: Blaine Anderson never wanted anything as bad as he wanted Kurt Hummel, but how far is he willing to take this obsession? And how far will Kurt be willing to reciprocate? Stalker!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Blaine watched him walk down the street. He had never felt like he needed anything more. He had to follow this man. Watch the way he walked, very straight with only the slightest bit of a swing to his hips. Watch the way is mouth seemed to wrap around the words before the sound came from the base of throat and traveled upwards. Watch the way the man touched things, like he knew he had the strength to break it and needed to be gentle. Blaine had never wanted a man more than this, and what Blaine wanted, he got. But he'd take his time to claim this one as his. Because when the women next to him called, "Kurt" Blaine knew neither one of them would ever be the same.

Kurt and the small women turned into the music store, her chatting happily away about something Blaine couldn't be bothered to listen to, and Kurt made small hums of agreement. Blaine listened intently to those hums as a part of his brain imagined him making those noises for a completely different reason. "New Directions needs a different strategy for our opening number at sectionals. While I fully believe that Finn and I are excellent duet partners, you can offer a different sound to compliment my voice, so let's…" Blaine stopped listening. New Directions was the glee club at McKinley High. So he sings? Blaine grinned to himself slightly and continued to blatantly stare at Kurt.

_Kurt._

As soon as he thought the name the boy turned his head as if he had been called out loud. His eyes automatically snapped to Blaines as if he knew he would be standing right there. With a swarm of courage Blaine slightly tilted his head down and smirked, winking as he watched Kurt's face flush.

"Kurt Hummel, are you listening to me?" the shrill voice cut through their moment and his eyes flitted back to Rachel. "Yes, of course." Kurt's eyes once again sought out Blaine's, but the mysterious boy was already gone, the bell on the door ringing emptily.

—-

Blaine took out his cell phone dialing 411. He said the name strongly and surely, his eyes gleaming with plans. He jotted down the number given on his hand chuckled low. The boy was his.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came and Kurt looked over at the nightstand to see his phone glowing with a notification. He saw a number he didn't recognize and his mind flashed to the boy from the music store. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and opened it wearily. "Probably another horrible text from Karofsky," he thought to himself.

"Good morning, darling."

Kurt sighed and put the phone back down. "Must be a wrong number." He walked over to his vanity and put his hair back with his headband to start his moisturizing routine. The phone vibrated again and he stared at it for a second before lunging and scrabbling to open the message.

"Oh come on, Kurt. You don't wanna talk to me?"

Kurt took a shaky breath.

"Who is this?" he quickly typed back. He didn't wait long for the reply.

"You're going to have to work for that answer, dear. Tell me, where are you? Still in bed under the covers?"

Kurt shivered and threw his phone onto his pillow, crawling to the opposite end of his bed. He stared at it, wide eyed and chest heaving with fear. The phone once again vibrated and he tensed. He quickly grabbed the phone.

"Don't keep me waiting, Kurt."

Kurt let out a whoosh of air and his whole body flushed. He felt his body shake and a strange tension in his stomach. Ashamed of his reaction, but yearning to have more he responded.

"No, I'm not."

He rubbed the muscles between his neck and shoulder, trying to rub out the anxious tension while he waited for a reply. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. This is bad." His breathing became short and he couldn't tell if it was from fear or from arousal. "Maybe a bit of both," he thought as he felt the phone vibrate on his leg where it rested.

"Well get there now, Hummel. Take off any pieces of clothing you have on and pull the covers to your arms. Wrap in around you tightly. Keep your arms out from underneath the blanket and keep your hands on the phone. Have you done what I said?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he found his body doing what the words had spelled out so carefully before his mind had a chance to react.

"Yes."

He kept both hands on the phone as he eagerly and fearfully waited for the next message.

"Good boy. I bet you've never done this before, have you? I bet you've hardly even touched yourself before, have you? No too sweet and innocent for that, aren't you? Tell me, Kurt. How many times?"

Kurt didn't try to act like he didn't understand.

"Twice"

"Hm. By the end of this I'm going to have you coming harder than you ever have before. One rule, baby. Your hands never leave the phone. You don't get to touch yourself. Is that clear?"

Kurt moaned before he could stop himself and quickly replied.

"Very."

"Close your eyes Kurt. Feel that blanket? It's touching the tip of your dick isn't it? That's hard you are, aren't you?"

Kurt bucked into the tight cocoon of the blanket and felt the soft friction it gave him. He started to rock in a rhythm.

"Stop that, Kurt. One rub against that blanket is all you get."

Kurt looked out the window, wildly. Whoever this was could see him! His breathing became even more labored and he tried to pull himself free. He felt the phone vibrate again and froze.

"Stay in that blanket or I'll come fuck you against the wall, do you understand me?"

Kurt's back arched of its own accord and he nodded. The next message came a just a second later.

"Say it."

Kurt tried to get his breathing to even out and tried to ignore that he was so hard it hurt.

"Yes."

The reply was almost instantaneous.

"Yes, sir."

Kurt moaned and rocked again, his legs spreading on instinct.  
>"Yes, sir."<p>

He turned to look out the window, trying to find how he could possibly see him. The next message seemed to take a lifetime and he fought to still his body.

"Close your eyes and fuck that blanket like you were inside of me. And make it good, Kurt. Remember I'm enjoying the show."

Kurt closed his eyes and set an easy tempo to his thrusts into the blanket, only faltering every now and then with the shivers of how this felt. With his eyes closed the air from the ceiling fan felt like a cool breath on his neck and he arched into it. He felt the phone vibrate again and looked at the screen with glossy eyes.

"Come."

For the first time since the whole thing started Kurt dropped the phone and clung to the sheets for dear life, his eyes rolling back and his back arching. He moaned as he felt the sticky heat of himself confined in the wrap, panting as his lungs seemed to spasm. When his heartbeat calmed to an almost normal beat he somehow managed to once again turn his head to the window, but could see nothing. He heard the phone vibrate against the floor where it had landed.

"See ya' around, Kurt."

Kurt's fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Wait! Who are you? What's your name?"

Kurt waited, still wrapped in the blanket and covered in his own cum, but the answer never came.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine had been looking in on Kurt's window for a week now. He hadn't texted like _that_ since the first time he had fallen apart, but he's been texting enough to let Kurt know he was still around. The time he wore that green sweater it was, "That color makes your eyes sparkle. Wear that color again tomorrow."

And Kurt had. He had worn the very same color and Blaine had bit back a smile at that small display of his power. Blaine always, without fail, texted first.

"Hello, my love. My, don't we look absolutely wonderful today?"

He would watch with glowing eyes as Kurt would quickly check around, trying to find him. Kurt would beg for Blaine to show himself.

"Please. Who are you?"

"How do you see me?"

Blaine always responded with the same, "Quiet, love. If you're an extra good boy maybe I'll let you touch yourself tonight." He would watch through that little window. Kurt's phone would never leave his hands as he waited for the messages, the ones that would send him over the edge, but they never came.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt's labored breathing. Kurt was forced not to grant himself the satisfaction he wanted for fear of making his mystery man angry.

That was until Kurt he was done waiting. Early that morning, when he knew he would be watching Kurt rid himself of all his clothes and laid on top of the covers so Blaine could see every inch of his body. He slowly took out his phone and began to type, never taking his eyes off Kurt.

"It's not nice to start without me."

Kurt glared at him through the window. Always through that damn window.

"Not nice to keep me waiting."

Kurt's hand slowly traced a path down to himself and he arched his back to follow the same path, each vertebra moving in a fluid movement. Blaine grunted as his fingers flew across the phone, trying to type faster then his mind could comprehend.

"Stop that, Kurt. I didn't tell you to do that."  
>Blaine's stomach tightened as he watched Kurt laugh and continue on his path, moving oh so fucking slowly.<p>

"I don't care. In fact you're gonna do what I say to now. Put your hand over your cock. Don't touch it, but close enough that you can feel the heat."

Blaine threw his head back, hitting the back of the seat of his car. He was torn between the desperation let Kurt order him about and the slight panic at the thought of loosing his control. Then he felt his phone vibrate from his lap where it had fallen. He moaned slightly as it vibrated again against his cock which was already trying to rip the seams of his jeans.

"Do it."

"Now."

Blaine's hand jerked and his hips dug into the seat, his chest heaving with arousal.

"Yes, Kurt."

Kurt felt a surge of power and it drove him wild. He was going to make this boy fall apart.

"This drives you insane, doesn't it? I'm in charge now and you do as I say or I'll never make you cum again. Now feel that hand? It's so close to your cock. Keep this in mind, no matter how good that hand feels, mine would feel better."

Blaine moaned and bucked forward in a jerky spasm. He thought his jeans might rip from the force his dick was straining against them.

"Yes, sir."

Kurt closed his eyes, allowing himself to imagine the mystery boy half crazed with want. His eyes snapped open and he growled as he lunged for the phone to send his next round of directions.

"Like your hand. I want it wet."

Blaine quickly followed the order, desperate with need.

"Wrap it around the very tip of yourself and hold tightly. I want it to hurt."

Moaning and shivering Blaine freed himself from the jeans and nearly cried out when he touched the sensitive tip of his cock. "Fuck," he whimpered into the air. The AC was turned to the highest setting and the cold air stung his skin. Everything was overwhelming his senses and he could swear he might not survive this aching NEED.

"Raise your hips slowly. I want you to feel that hand over every. fucking. inch of you."

The car was filled with sounds of Blaine's breathy, needy gasps of air as every inch of his body tingled with  
>desire.<p>

"Again? Please." he begged Kurt.

"Fuck your hand, sweetheart. Fuck your hand like it was me against the damn wall."

He half growled, half moaned in the back of his throat bucking wildly against his hand, still tightly clinging to his cock. His rhythm became frantic and he came so hard his vision burred.

"God, Kurt. That was amazing. "

The next message came so quickly, Blaine wondered if he had had it ready to send.

"Is your cum all over you?"

Blaine swallowed dryly then licked his lips, biting down hard.

"Yes."

"Don't clean it up. I want you to go home feeling it all over you and knowing that it was me who made you that  
>desperate."<p>

Blaine shook as he typed his reply.

"And what about you? Do you want me to talk you through it? I'd love to watch."

Kurt smiled in his room.

"Good luck with that."

Blaine's eyes snapped to the window, trying to find Kurt. The sheer white drapes that allowed him to see through were gone and replaced with a heavy dark material. He growled in frustration as his hand clutched the steering wheel to keep him from lashing out.

"Take that down, Kurt."

"If I can't see you when you cum, you don't get to see me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to be busy taking care of myself. You won't get another text tonight."

Blaine had to control his temper. He was on fire with the idea of marching right in and watching from inside the room, "but", he thought, "now is not the time. Not just yet."

"Kurt, take it down."

"Take that goddamn thing down, Kurt."

"You're making me angry, Kurt."

"I said take it down. Now."

All of the text went ignored. The thick material still blocked his view and Kurt didn't text back, just like he said he wouldn't. Blaine waited 7 minutes before finally driving away, still sticky with his own cum and plotting revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week of nonstop sexual texts before Kurt started to feel truly violated.

"We have to stop this."

"Give me one good reason, Kurt. I know you enjoy the way I make you feel."

"That's just it though. I want the romance. And yes the sex is great, but I need more. I need a man who likes me and not just how I moan in bed."

Kurt put the phone down and let his head rest on his desk next to his keyboard. He hoped that his mysterious phone man wouldn't take it too hard. Then he heard his phone ring two short vibrations against the white wood.

"Do you honestly think that's why I'm here? Why I sit outside, imagining you? Why I can't sleep, or eat, or breathe without thinking of you? You're wrong it you do, Kurt. So very wrong."

Kurt closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Hope coursing through him like he knew it shouldn't.

"I don't even know your name."

He waited for 20 minutes before he finally gave up and lied on his bed, fully dressed with tears rolling down his cheeks. Why couldn't this boy just give him a name? Something to call him in his own mind? And why did he feel the irrational need to talk to this boy? Why did his heart flutter and his stomach get tight whenever the phone rang? Why couldn't he just let go? Kurt fell asleep fitfully tossing and turning.

The next morning he woke up to his phone vibrating. He leapt from the bed and sprinted to the desk, his whole body tensing with anticipation.

But the text was from Rachel.

"Diva day at my house?" Kurt sighed and replied, "Give me two hours." He slowly and tiredly started his moisturizing routine. He carefully applied just the right amount of each product, never taking his eyes from the mirror, awkwardly and concisely avoiding looking at his phone. He stared into his closet with glossy eyes, only half absorbed in his clothing choices. He slid into his black skinny jeans, moving gingerly as if he was sore. He put on his shirt and accessories and stood back to look at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes from staying up till ungodly hours trying to figure out what his phone man wanted and it made a stark contrast to his pale skin, which seemed to glow against the darkness. He covered it up the best he could with concealer but it was a useless fight. He grabbed his keys and went up to the kitchen to tell his dad he was leaving.

"Dad, I'm going to Rachel's. We're gonna have a little girl time."

"Okay, have fun. What time will you be home?"

Kurt sucked air into his lungs. "Oh ah, I'm not gonna wanna send the whole day with Rachel Berry so probably 4.  
>I'll call you if it's any later."<p>

Burt nodded and waved his hand as he turned back to his breakfast and watched his wife come down the stairs smiling. Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately, waved and walked to his car. He slid into the driver's seat and put his keys into the ignition before he felt his phone vibrate. He knew who it was before he even took the phone out of his pocket. His palms started to sweat and his whole arm started to shake with a need to answer it. He tried to breathe and took it out of his pocket. He held it in his hand for a second before throwing it on the passenger's seat, sitting up even straighter and shivering. When the phone vibrated again though his hand shot out before he could even think.

"Where are you going?"

"Answer me now, Kurt."

"This is exactly why it isn't fair that I don't know your name. You know mine. What am I supposed to call you? And you know what, it's none of your concern where I go."  
>He tossed the phone back into the seat next to him and started the engine, smiling confidently as he drove to pick up coffee before heading to Rachel's'. The Rent soundtrack was flowing from his speakers and he sang along, smiling and bobbing his head happily. He quickly walked into the coffee shop and ordered his drinks.<p>

"One grande nonfat mocha, one caramel frap, and one hot tea."

"Name please?"

"Kurt Hummel."

He smiled as he took a seat, crossed his legs, and folded his hands in front of him. He felt his phone vibrate and he took a large gulp of air before slowly pulling it out.

"The nonfat mocha is yours, isn't it?"

"That's really none of your business either, but yes it is."

Kurt dropped his phone into his bag and looked around the room trying to figure out which one his mystery man was. He heard his name called and his whole body swiveled to see who it had came from, but it was only his order being called up. He took his tray carefully and walked at a very calculated pace, trying not to look to shook up. He drove in a daze to Rachel's and almost ran to her door. He knocked quickly, three short taps. He heard some muffled movements from the other side of the door and started tapping his foot in impatience.

"Just come in, Kurt."

Kurt shoved the door open and closed it quickly before anyone could see into it. He saw Rachel taking Broadway sheet music books out of a filing cabinet and walking towards the stairs. Kurt looked around for his best friend.

"Rachel," he choked out in a higher octave then his voice normally sat, "where is Mercedes?"

"I told her to come later so you and I could look at song choices for our duet for sectionals. Now I was thinking "For Good" would be a good choice, with me singing Elphaba's part of course."

She raised her eyebrows at Kurt, silently asking for his compliance. Kurt sighed and ran his hands down his face, trying to remove the annoyance physically.

"Rachel, I-"

His phone vibrated, saving him from berating the small women in front of him. He pursed his lips together and held up one finger, signaling her to wait one moment.

"Are you with another man? They can't fuck you half as good as I could, Kurt, and you know it."

He took a shattered breath and tried to keep from shaking.

"Kurt?" Rachel sounded small and concerned. He looked up at her as she set down her music books and reached out for him. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

He tried to smile reassuringly.

"Just my dad. We had a fight this morning and I'm still on edge."

Rachel leaned back and watched him, trying to decide if he was lying or not. "Are you sure? You look so tired and I'm pretty sure you wore that exact same outfit Tuesday. You can tell me, you know. I know we're not always on the best terms because you're my biggest competition for solos and you find me annoying, but we're friends. You can trust me."

Kurt looked down to meet her gaze. He smiled a bit easier and took her hand. "I'll be fine. Promise. Now "For Good" would be great, but I want a key change at the end. I brought you hot tea because I know you don't drink coffee."

Rachel smiled brightly. "It's better for my vocal health." She giggled, grabbing her books and dragging Kurt up to her room to start their work before Mercedes arrived. His phone vibrated again and Kurt waited until she left to the bathroom to check it.

"Still fucking, Kurt? Always knew you'd last long. Tell me, does he make you cum like I do? Of course not. No one ever will, Kurt."

He slipped his phone back in his pocket as he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Rachel!" He flew the door to let in his best friend. "Mercedes!" He cried, dragging her inside and up to Rachel's room while kicking the door shut. "Boo!," laughed back.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Oh, what has she been doing to you?" Kurt laughed happily.

"You have no idea."

"I HEARD THAT!"

All three divas started laughing and fell onto her bed. They we're smiling and gossiping when Kurt felt another vibration in his pocket. He felt an itching to take it out and read it right then, but he calmed enough to excuse himself. "I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up and then I'm taking you lovely ladies out to eat. Sound good?" Both girls squealed and shooed him into the restroom. He smiled at them as he shut the door then fumbled clumsily for his phone.

"Wow, Kurt. A women now? Never would have thought you were that easy. Just getting it anywhere now?"

Kurt almost threw the phone at the wall in anger.

"That's my best friend, you ass. I'm practicing for our glee club, and if you really thought that little of me, you wouldn't be here. Trying to make yourself feel better? Trying to be a real man by talking down to me? I've got news for you, nothing's gonna ever make you feel better because all you are is a pathetic excuse for a human being. I told you this has to stop and now I'm telling you this is done."

Kurt tried to breathe, but he was too torn. On one hand he was so angry he couldn't see straight and on the other he was heartbroken. He didn't understand it. Why couldn't this guy be normal and just talk to him? Why couldn't he just give him the romance he longed for? Why did Kurt want him so badly? Why did he panic at the thought of not having him as his own, even if it was only through texts and dirty messages? He was on the verge of tears when he felt it.

"You can't leave me, Kurt. I won't let you."

Kurt dropped his phone and it fell to the floor with a small clatter. He felt so many emotions running through his body, anger, fear, panic; but he was disgusted with the dominate emotion that seemed to take over everything and allow him to breathe.

_Relief._


	5. Chapter 5

Flowers started showing up in Kurt's locker. They would be waiting for him when he got to glee club, when he arrived to French class, when he got in his car. They always made him smile, until he remembered the situation. His head told him everything was wrong with this. It was an unhealthy relationship. The mystery man could get dangerous if provoked. He could get angry and destroy everything around him. Kurt had to protect himself He had to protect his friends and family and everything he had worked so hard to build.

With all of this in mind, Kurt threw away the flowers, only keeping one to remind himself that it was actually happening and not part of his imagination. His phone rang every day and he would skim through them before deleting them. He never replied, but _god_wanted to. He was almost desperate with the idea of coming under his instructions, but he stayed strong and didn't let his mind wander long.

He was looking through his closet, carefully choosing each outfit for the week, making sure to look his best to help boost his confidence as sectionals came closer. He heard his phone ring from where he had placed it on one of his dressers and answered quickly, assuming it was Rachel, calling to discuss their upcoming duet.

"Yes?" He dragged out the word, rolling his eyes and smiling. His and Rachel's relationship had become much more affectionate since they started working on their music. He still found her annoying and she still thought of him a competition, but they were friends.

"K-kurt," the voice came out broken and low and so very _desperate_. Kurt froze and felt the air disappear from his lungs.

"Who is this?"

The voice seemed to falter, his breath hitching as if he tried to stack his breaths too quickly, one falling on top if the other.

"You know exactly who this is."

"Give me a name, or I'm hanging up the phone ri-"

"_Don't. Don't say that to me." _

Kurt leaned back against his closet wall and slid down, curling up so his knees hit his chest. He heard himself whimper slightly as he practically felt the other boy shake.

"Do you not understand, Kurt? Do you truly not understand? I can't sleep because I dream about you. The way you move, the way your pale skins flushes when I made you come. Everything. It fills my entire mind. I can't eat because my stomach stays in knots from wanting you so fucking badly. I can't talk to people because it's your name that comes out of me before I can even try to make a decent conversation. You can't leave me, Kurt, because you've become everything. _You can't leave me."  
><em> 

The last line came out panicked and pained. It rang in Kurt's head, playing over and over. His head swam, the room spun on its axis and he felt a breathy sob escape his throat.

"Please," he begged. "I need to know your name. Just something to call you in my mind."

Blaine could feel his body shudder as he shook from the nerves of giving Kurt that much power. He closed his eyes and let the word come out before he could even think about all the reasons he shouldn't.

But when he heard it said back to him? He knew he made the right choice.

"Say it again."

Kurt felt every part of his body tense and then relax only to tense once more as he shakily breathed his name again.

_"Blaine."  
><em> 

He threw his head back and closed his eyes, holding onto the phone tighter.

"You have no idea what that does to me."

Kurt swallowed heavily panting as soon as he could remind himself he needed air. He moaned the name out again to see his reaction. Kurt's stomach tightened and everything began to feel tight. Blaine was worse off almost withering and his fingers turning white with the force of his hold on the phone.

"Kurt," he whispered, his voice having a soft edge. Kurt could tell he was trying to hold back, so he wouldn't scare him off. "Have you ever fingered yourself?"

Kurt flushed and shook his head quickly before realizing that Blaine couldn't actually see him.

"N-no."

Blaine hesitated, suddenly feeling vulnerable and insecure. "Will you? I mean-would you want to? Try to, um."

Kurt smiled seeing that he wasn't the only one feeling a little nervous and replied firmly.

"Yes."

Blaine panted hard, trying to replenish the air he seemed to have lost with that one word. Kurt waited calmly until he got his feeling under control.

"Take everything off and lie on the bed."

Blaine heard the cloths hitting the floor and the frantic movements to get to the bed. He heard him settle himself into a comfortable position and sigh as he relaxed the muscles of his body.

"Kurt?"

Kurt hummed a reply, in his light voice. Blaine felt a surge of his nerves tingling shoot out across him.

"Spread your legs, baby."

His legs responded before his brain and did as told. He felt the cool air rush around him and moaned for the pressure it created in his lower abs.

"Slide your hand down your body. Take your time."

He let breathy moans escape him and he closed his eyes, his body arching into his hand. He let his hand cup around himself and squeeze before hearing Blaine's voice once again.

"Put in one finger. Move it in a circle."

Kurt whimpered at the sensation and his head fell back slightly, with his mouth dropping open. He could hear Blaine saying nonsensical words in through the phone, his voice putting him even more on edge.

"Put another finger in, baby."

Kurt obeyed and gasped as he felt himself stretch to accommodate both fingers. He felt tight and wet and it was all so very new to him. He was so caught up that he almost missed it when Blaine said, "Bend your fingers to the left."

Kurt awkwardly twisted his hand and bent his fingers, just like he had said. As soon as he did he moaned loudly and his whole body started to spaz. His eyes rolled back and white spots clouded his vision.

"That's it, baby, just keep hitting that."

He did until he felt an explosion of pleasure erupt all throughout his boy and felt his cum cover his stomach.

"Blaine," he gasped and bell back against the pillows. His breaths were heavy and uneven and he could hear them mixing with the other boys.

"So-good-I-"

"Shhhh," Blaine cooed. "Sleep now. I know you're tired."

Kurt's eyes shot open and he clung to the phone.

"No! I just-Blaine-"

He understood exactly what Kurt was trying to say. He breathed a sigh or relief and smiled broadly.

"I'll be here when you wake up, Kurt. I won't leave."

Kurt nodded and his eyes drifted close.

"I'll never leave you. I'll never say goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm fine, Blaine. Honestly."

Kurt and Blaine had barely been separated from the phone since they had their first call almost a week before. Blaine had become as familiar with Kurt's voice as he was with his own. He knew every inflection and every tone; he knew every sighs hidden meaning and most of all, he knew Kurt.

"Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. Just tell me, baby."

Kurt sighed and smiled, suddenly grateful for having someone to talk about this with. This was a big thing on his mind and he wanted to share the weight of it with someone else. He didn't think he could carry it alone.

"There's this Neanderthal that's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. He's pushed me into lockers, thrown slushies' in my face, and made all kinds of derogatory remarks about my sexuality."

Kurt took a breath and closed his eyes trying not to let the tears fall.

"But today, I tried to stand up to him. Prove to myself that I was stronger than all of this."

A tiny sob of a breath was sucked into his lungs. Blaine's heart broke in two.

"You are," he murmured brokenly. "You are so much stronger."

"I followed him to the locker room and yelled. I told him he was an idiot and I said he was just scared. He told me not to push him but I was too angry to listen."

Another broken sob.

"He kissed me, Blaine. He took my first kiss from me. I just feel so violated."

Both boys stopped breathing, each trying to calm themselves. Blaine broke first, his voice low and dangerous.

"Who is he?"

Kurt shivered, instinct telling him he should be afraid.

"Blaine, I-"

"What's his name, Kurt?"

He heard venom coming through the words and could tell his jaw was clenched. He could almost feel Blaine's hands ball into fists.

"Dave Karofsky."

Blaine breathed in and out, reminding himself that he couldn't let his anger overpower him. He had to be there for Kurt.

"I am so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from that. It never should have happened to you."

"I'm just so tired. I feel sick, as if I should wash it off of me, but I can't."

He heard him growl and then heard something smash and shatter. Kurt almost let another sob escape as he heard Blaine cry out. And then there was tense silence. Not even their breathing could be heard and it felt as if the air around them had become dry and still. When Blaine spoke again it was so broken, tired and hushed that Kurt almost missed it.

"It should have been me. I should have given you your first kiss. It should have been me, baby. He took that from you, from me, from us. But he's not going to touch you again. I won't let him. I can't."

And with that the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to school the next day, jumpy with the distraction of the memory of their phone call. Something was going to happen. He could feel it. He went through French in a daze and met up with Mercedes at his locker as usual.<p>

"What's going on, white boy? Is something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, his eyes falling to the ground.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. Didn't sleep very well last night, and you know how horrible that is for my skin."

"Hey guys!"

They looked over to see Rachel rushing toward them. She looked excited and nervous and Kurt tensed. He knew what was coming and he feared it.

"Have you seen Karofsky's face?"

Mercedes looked at Kurt, who just stood there, frozen, before turning back to look at Rachel.

"No. What's wrong with it? Other than the usual?"

She once again looked at Kurt to see if that had gotten a rise out of him, but he remained still, watching Rachel who seemed completely oblivious.

"He got into a fight or something. His face is all bruised and he's got a limp. I can't believe someone finally stood up to him! Whoever they are, I hope they're okay. His knuckles are bruised so you know he got some punches in."

Kurt felt as if going to be sick. _Blaine. _

"Kurt? Are you alright? I thought you would be happy at this. I mean he tormented you!"

Rachel laid her hand on Kurt's arm and just like that, he cracked. A sob escaped him as he felt both girls wrap their arms around him. They quickly pulled him into the empty choir room and held him as he cried in frustration and fear, not asking any questions, just trying to be there for their friend. Once his sobs quieted he looked at the girls and smiled slightly.

"His name is Blaine. I've never actually met him. I'm not sure what's going on, but…."

Kurt looked down at the hands in his lap.

"I shouldn't like him. He follows me around and he calls me and texts me and drives me insane and I've only known his name for a week. I shouldn't like him, but he's so intense. I just- I can't-"

Rachel gently pulled his face upward to look them in the eyes.

"We're here. Even if you are doing something as stupid as this."

Mercedes pushed her over, rolling her eyes.

"What Rach is _trying_to say is, we're not going to judge you. We love you, boo."

Rachel smiled and then looked at him carefully.

"Do you think he's the one who beat up Karofsky?"

He closed his eyes and nodded very slightly, almost afraid to move his head.

"Be careful, Kurt. He could be dangerous. Maybe…maybe you should tell someone."

His eyes snapped to meet Rachel's.

"NO! You can't. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Promise me on our friendship, on Celine Dion, on Barbra Streisand, and on your future career that you _won't. tell."_

The two girls looked at each other, both in shock at the desperation in Kurt's voice.

"We won't tell, Kurt."

"I promise."

They both looked back at Kurt and took a breath.

"But if he tries to hurt you or gets too crazy we'll be forced to account for your safety. We won't let anything happen to you."

Kurt hung his head in shame.

"I shouldn't be doing this. What am I doing? How did I let this happen?"

Rachel took his hand and he rested his head on Mercedes shoulder.

"We're here. We're here."

Before they even left the choir room Kurt had texted Blaine, just asking if he was okay. He should have been angrier, but he just needed to know he was okay.

"I'm fine. It really wasn't that big of a deal, Kurt. I just needed to make sure he wouldn't touch you again."

_**"We'll talk about this later." **_

Kurt didn't let his mind wonder back to Blaine. He focused on his school work more then usual and sang his duet with Rachel with so much intensity that Rachel had to stop singing she was crying so hard.

He drove home carefully, not speeding no matter how badly he wanted to get home and talk to _him._He walked at a normal, steady pace into the house and then raced through his house and down the stairs to his room. The phone call came exactly 2 minutes later.

"I was waiting for you to get home."

Kurt looked out his window, once again searching for Blaine, knowing he wouldn't find him.

"How do you do that? You can always see me, but I can't find you."

A quiet chuckle came through the phone.

"I have my ways."

That tiny laugh was all it took for Kurt to remember what he was angry about.

"You can't do things like this, Blaine."

"I was protecting you, Kurt."

"No _Blaine!_Are you gonna fight everyone that tries to hurt me now? What if he had hurt you? What if he hurt me as pay back? Did you really not think of all the trouble you could have caused?"

"I wouldn't let him hurt you. I did this for you!"

_"SHUT UP, BLAINE!" _

Kurt was livid. If Karofsky knew he could hurt him, or his friends in retaliation. What had Blaine done? Was he insane? If they ever had a normal relationship would he try to hit him? Kurt kept hearing Rachel's voice in his head, "account for your safety." He had never even had the idea that Blaine could hurt him until now, and he was terrified.

The silence was unbearable.

"I think you should go, Blaine."

Something changed, they could both feel it. It felt less angry and more charged. A calm power that Kurt knew he had nothing to do with.

"You must not have heard me before, Kurt."

Blaine's voice was calm, low and dangerous and the combination sent Kurt to his knees. He almost moaned when Blaine spoke again.

"You can't leave me. That's not how this works. You don't get a choice in this. You are mine and I will not have you talking to me this way. I love you."

He took a ragged breath and Kurt shivered.

"I'll make you love me, Kurt. Do you understand?"

Another pause.

"I'll. Make. You. Love. Me."

Kurt clicked the end call button and threw the phone away from him as if it burned his hand. He closed the heavy curtains to make sure Blaine couldn't see him and hid under his covers, clinging to his pillow.

What had he gotten himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was almost desperate with his need to talk to Blaine. He had thought it would be easy to let him go and just go back to how it was before, but it wasn't. He felt like an addict, his arm tingling to dial the number he had engraved into his skull. His chest felt empty and he would sometimes wrap his arms around his body and closed his eyes, trying to hold himself together. He wanted to hear his voice and that scared him.

He couldn't remember the amount of time had passed before the pictures started showing up. They would be hanging in his locker when he got to school or lying on his bed when he got home. They were little reminders that Blaine was still there, still watching. Kurt was torn between feeling excited by that and repulsed by that. It was strangely comforting to think that someone loved him that much, but it was also terrifying because he wasn't sure how far Blaine would take it.

Kurt walked to his locker as quickly as he could without seeming suspicious, ready for his daily reminder.

"Kurt! Wait!"

He froze. He wanted to run and get as far away from that voice as possible. He didn't want anything to do with that voice, but something in the tone made him pause.

"What do you want, Karofsky?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to…to say-ugh!-to say I'm sorry."

He looked downward to his feet and then forced his eyes back to Kurt.

"I got in this fight the other day, and he just kept saying 'This is for Kurt! Don't you ever touch him again! He's mine!' and as he was just-just throwing punch after punch I realized I was scared. I was actually scared of this short little midget! And you had to face me every day. It wasn't right what I did. I was scared and jealous of how you are, so freaking confident. It wasn't right. I'm sorry I ever did that to you!"

Dave was breathing hard when he looked down at him, but Kurt looked shocked, like an idea had just formed in his mind.

"I can't just let it go, Dave. I think you could really change and really do better for yourself, but I need to see that happen before I can ever truly forgive you and move on from that."

Kurt took a breath and tilted his head. He almost smirked and his eyes slanted slightly.

"Now tell me about this boy that beat you. What did he look like?"

Kurt could feel excitement pool in his stomach. He was that much closer to Blaine.

It was another week before the package arrived. It sat in his closet and had an envelope on top of it. The outside of the envelope read, "Open the box first." in big, scribbled letters. Kurt tore open the box with his bare hands, his heart racing with want. He quickly threw the shredded paper out and then pulled out the actual content of the box. He stared at it before he started to blush.

A vibrator.

It was long, thick and heavy in his hand. He turned it in his hand to inspect it. It was a metallic silver and had a vine pattern going up the left side. Kurt watched the small object like it was going to come to life and yell at him, but soon the shock wore off and he dropped it back into the box to open his letter.

_"Kurt, _

_You are to wear this tomorrow. All day. When you sit down in class and you feel the need to cry out, you'll know it's me. When you're achingly hard and all you want is some fucking release, you know it's me. When you come in your own pants and have to change, you'll know it's me. Because it's always been me, Kurt. You're mine. And I'll be yours. _

_Blaine."  
><em>

Kurt shivered with the pleasure of the words. He was hard with the idea and he had to relieve twice before he could even think properly. He laid on his back, his cock still too sensitive to be touching anything, and thought about the last line of the letter.

_"And I'll be yours."  
><em>

He fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p>Kurt was quivering slightly as he went through his morning routine. He picked out 3 outfits for the day and folded them neatly into his bag, which didn't hold any of his books. He figured he wasn't going to really be paying attention anyway. He took an excited look at the box as he slipped his shirt over his head. He took a breath and took out the new toy.<p>

He almost screamed as he pushed it inside him. It pressed against his walls and his cock was throbbing. He quickly tried to pull on the biggest pair of jeans, but he found that to be difficult. When he moved his leg the vibrator would move and press in a new direction. Kurt found it hard not to moan or scream or _something._The idea of feeling this all day and having everyone being around him having no fucking idea turned him on more than he cared to admit. Through sheer willpower he walked up the stairs normally and as quickly as he could without coming. He hoped beyond all measures that he wouldn't see his dad and he could just go straight to his car.

"Kurt, don't you want breakfast?"

No such luck it seemed.

"No thanks, Dad. I promised Rachel I would go and practice our duet."

He was beginning to shake and his whole body was tingling with the need to release that tension.

"Are you feeling okay, son?"

_Well, fuck._Kurt started to panic slightly. Was he really that obvious?

"Yeah! It's just that sectionals are on Saturday and I'm a little nervous. Rachel is really pushing this duet."

That wasn't really a lie. Everything he said had been true, just left out some things.

"Okay. You know if you wanna talk about it I'm here."

Kurt smiled brightly and nodded happily.

"I know. Bye, Dad! See you after school!"

"Bye, son."

Kurt walked quickly to his car. With each long stride his new toy moved slightly and even his biggest jeans were feeling so tight he might not make it to school. He slid into the car, trying to think about anything to calm his racing hormones.

_Oh God._

As he sat the vibrator moved further, hitting his prostate. His back arched and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He moaned as his head fell back to the seat and his eyes closed. His breath was short and harsh, his heart pounding. He heard his phone vibrate from his bag and grabbed it because he just knew who it was.

"You look amazing falling apart. Already almost coming, love? You haven't even got to the best part yet."

Kurt threw the phone at the passenger's seat and drove to school.

He sat in his car as still as possible until the bell rang. He moved gingerly and with as little movement as possible. His steps were short baby steps and he still thought he wouldn't make it past first period.

He nodded to the teacher as he entered the class room.

"You're late."

Kurt nodded again and mumbled his apology and looked wearily at his seat.

"What's wrong with your chair, Mr. Hummel?"

He glared at the teacher and slowly sunk down. It once again hit his prostate and he bit his lip as tremors spread throughout his body. His stomach tensed as he tried to keep his face natural. He didn't know how long he could take this. It was painful and he was so close to coming that if he thought a little harder he was sure it would happen.

Then he crossed his legs out of habit.

He came so hard he moaned out loud.

"Mr. Hummel! What is wrong with you?"

The teacher was watching his along with the rest of the class.

"Not-feeling….too good-excuse me-"

He grabbed his bag and ran out of the class, already getting hard again from the way it was rubbing him as he ran to the bathroom. He quickly locked the stall and pulled down his pants. He cleaned as much as he could off of his skin and pulled out one of his change of clothes. He put his hand on his cock and jerked himself off before pulling the clothes on and starting another round of torture.

Kurt had class with Mercedes and of course right away she noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on, boo?"

Kurt bit back a scream. He wished people would just stop talking to him.

"I'm just not feeling too good, that's all. If it gets any worse I'll go to the nurse."

She nodded and went back to carefully taking notes for their test next week. Kurt sat as still as possible thinking maybe if he didn't move everything would be okay. He was hard as hell and it was painful but if he sat still he could take it. Then he got another text message.

"Ready for your surprise?"

_"**Bring it on." **_

Then the toy started vibrating and Kurt lost it. He held on to the desk as he felt himself spill into his pants and his vision blurred.

"Kurt?"

He turned to look at his best friend, his eyes still glazed over and his bones still jelly.

"I think I'm gonna go to the nurse now."

He told the nurse he was going to go home and get some rest on his own bed. He called his dad and told him he was going home.

"I knew you didn't look right this morning. Do you need me to come get you? Do you need me to come home? There's no one there right now."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, Dad. I'll be fine. Just need to get some rest, that's all. You stay at work, I'll be fine."

"Kay. I'll pick up food on the way home. Love you."

"Love you too."

He drove home as fast as he could without getting pulled over, until he hit a pothole. He screamed out and scrambled to keep the car straight. He finally made it to his house and ran inside throwing himself onto his bed and pushing his clothes off with no regard. His phone rang and he froze. He swallowed and moaned in frustration before answering.

"Hello?"

"Stay still."

Everything was on high alert as Blaine's voice filled his head. He moaned again. Blaine could feel his desperation and smiled.

"Go ahead. Touch yourself baby."

And just as Kurt started pumping himself, the toy started vibrating. He pumped harder and harder and he heard Blaine moaning to the sounds that he was making.

"Come, Kurt."

And Kurt screamed, high and loud. Blaine felt himself spilling over as he listened to it. Once they had both regained their strength Blaine spoke again.

"Okay baby, take it out."

Kurt reached down and pulled it slowly, feeling it stretch him wider once again.

"Oh, Blaine!"

"Get under the blanket. You deserve some sleep after that."

"Blaine, I-"

Kurt was fighting to stay awake. His words were slurred.

"I know. I missed you too, Kurt."

There was a silence.

"Don't wanna hang up."

Blaine chuckled low in his chest.

"Me either. I'm yours now, Kurt. I'll never leave."

Kurt felt a comfortable warmth spread through him.

"I'm yours," he repeats back as he drifted to sleep and Blaine almost cried out with joy.

"Mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt watched Rachel as she instinctively took a step toward the stage, watching it longingly. He watched her take a breath and close her eyes and it struck him how much passion she had in her. He smiled warmly as she turned to face him.

"You're amazing, Rachel. You're going to blow them away today."

She reached out for his hand and tugged him closer to her side.

"_We're _gonna blow them away today."

She smiled brightly and looked back at the stage. They stayed silent until, without turning back to him, she started to speak again.

"You were meant to be up there, Kurt. I know people have hurt you, but you're so much stronger then all of them. We're going to get out of this town, Kurt. And I can't wait to see you shine."

They both stayed silent and watched the stage, knowing it was their way out. Kurt closed his eyes and tugged at Rachel's hand.

"Come on. Let's go get some water and get back to the rest of the group. Come on, sweetie."

Rachel was very compliant, as if still in a trance. They walked hand in hand weaving their way through the massive crowd, and when they finally got to the counter Kurt pulled her to stand next to him. When the lady behind it popped her gum and asked what they wanted Rachel snapped out of her quiet shock and into buzzing excitement.

"We're going to need 4 bottles of water, 3 bags of lemon drops, two cups of lukewarm tea and I better get some raisenets for Lauren."

She turned as she waited for her order to be filled out.

"We really are going to be amazing. I've seen the other choirs we're competing against. Vocal Expressions is excellent but we have more presence then they do. Madison Avenue is also very talented, but they don't have one strong vocal lead, and I think that will work to our advantage."

They picked up their things and left, walking toward the changing room to get into their clothes and get into the auditorium to watch the other choirs. Rachel flittered around the room, checking to make sure everyone felt fine, giving lemon drops to help their throats, and telling everyone to drink lots of water. Kurt took a big breath and put his hand on his stomach, trying to still the butterflies.

Kurt Hummel was very, _very _nervous.

What happened if he missed his entrance? What if he forgot the words? His whole team had worked so hard and now he had all of that ridding on his shoulders. He scanned the room, watching everyone interact in such a loving way. Puck smiling at Lauren, Mike holding Tina's hand while they talked to Artie, Brit and Santana leaning on each other, Quinn smiling peacefully as she sat on the couch next to Rachel who was drinking her water and tea making comments about vocal health, and Sam and Finn who were making hand gestures and talking loudly about football. They had all become a family and he didn't want to let them down. He watched them silently until his phone vibrated in his pocket, drawing him out of his daze.

_Blaine __  
><em>  
>"I'm here. Can't wait to see your hot ass on that stage. "<p>

Kurt did a strange hiccup while his body decided if it wanted to stop breathing or hyperventilate.  
><em><br>"Go away!" _

"Are you nervous?"

_**"Of course not. I'm Kurt Hummel. " **_

He took a deep breath and tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. I think you're going to be amazing. I'm your biggest fan."

The lights flickered and Rachel stood up to stand next to Kurt.

"All right, gang. It's time to go out there and preform. As great as everyone else has been, we are better and everyone in this room knows that. With my amazing vocal talent and Kurt's unique voice and everyone's performance energy, they would be crazy not to realize that we are the best possible option. We're just better."

She smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Let's go."

They walked toward the stage and took a breath before positioning themselves to sing their opening duet. Rachel didn't let go of his hand and he turned back to smile at her as the curtain rose.

_"I'm limited__  
><em>_Just look at me - I'm limited__  
><em>_And just look at you __  
><em>_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda__  
><em>_So now it's up to you__  
><em>_For both of us - now it's up to you.." _

Kurt turned to look at the audience, his nerves drifting away as he let the music flow through him.

_"I've heard it said__  
><em>_That people come into our lives for a reason__  
><em>_Bringing something we must learn__  
><em>_And we are led__  
><em>_To those who help us most to grow__  
><em>_If we let them__  
><em>_And we help them in return__  
><em>_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
><em>_But I know I'm who I am today__  
><em>_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
><em>_As it passes a sun__  
><em>_Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
><em>_Halfway through the wood__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_But because I knew you__  
><em>_I have been changed for good" _

When he looked back at Rachel he could see tears in her eyes and he knew that this friendship would stay with him, even through a million life times. She closed her eyes and clung tighter to his hand.

_"It well may be__  
><em>_That we will never meet again__  
><em>_In this lifetime__  
><em>_So let me say before we part__  
><em>_So much of me __  
><em>_Is made of what I learned from you__  
><em>_You'll be with me__  
><em>_Like a handprint on my heart__  
><em>_And now whatever way our stories end__  
><em>_I know you have re-written mine__  
><em>_By being my friend…_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring __  
><em>_By a wind off the sea__  
><em>_Like a seed dropped by a skybird__  
><em>_In a distant wood__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_But because I knew you" _

Kurt smiled through tears in his eyes.

_"Because I knew you" _

They both turned back toward the audience, hands still being held as a lifeline between them.

_"I have been changed for good" _

Rachel pulled herself closer to Kurt and tugged at his hand until he was looking directly at her.

_"And just to clear the air__  
><em>_I ask forgiveness__  
><em>_For the thing I've done you blame me for" _

Kurt shook his head and smiled at her as tears streamed down her face.

_"But then, I guess we know__  
><em>_There's blame to share" _

And both of them knew everything they had said or done to each other in the past didn't matter. Because they understood each other. Kurt knew how badly Rachel wanted her dreams to come true, and Rachel understood the passion that sometimes overtook Kurt. They understood each other and one day, they were both sure, they would get out of that town and they would do what they loved. Because there was no other option.

_"And none of it seems to matter anymore" _

Both of them could feel the key change coming and let it wash over them like a gentle wave on a beach. The music washed through them and they almost forgot where they were. The only thing keeping them grounded where their hands, which still held tightly between them.

They finished the song looking out at the crowed imagining their futures once they got to New York. That's where they were going. Both of them could feel it.

_"Because I knew you…__  
><em>_I have been changed for good."_

They looked into the other ones eyes as the applause filled the auditorium. This was only the beginning. Rachel still watched him as she raised her microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!"

The group practically skipped off the stage as they felt the adrenaline from their performance pumping through them.

"That was totally awesome! We got this competition in the bag!" Puck raved and pushed himself into the air on Finns shoulders.

Rachel and Quinn smiled at each other from across the room. "You were great," Quinn mouthed and Rachel blushed.

Everyone was so happy, and Kurt couldn't stop smiling. Everything seemed so perfect. He looked around and saw Mr. Shue walking toward the middle of the room where a vase of red and white roses took up half the table. Had that been there before they performed? Shue took a look at the note and turned to look at Kurt.

"They're for you. Who is this, Kurt?"

He held out the card and Kurt felt his heart drop.

_Kurt, __  
><em>_You were absolutely stunning up there. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Not that I ever would. I'm always watching you, baby. Always.__  
><em>_Blaine"_

Kurt swallowed nervously. He had a horrible feeling something was about to happen and his stomach felt unsettlingly empty.

"Isn't that he guy that was stalking you?"

He turned to look wildly at Mercedes.

No. No! NO! No no no no nononono! This could not be happening. Why couldn't Kurt just say anything? Why was nothing coming out of his mouth? He looked around the room, begging silently for someone to understand. Tears filled his eyes and he knew that no one could help him.

"Kurt, have you told your Dad?"

Kurt choked out a little sob. They were taking this all wrong. Why didn't they understand what he was saying?

"It's okay, Kurt." Mr. Shue pulled him in for a side hug.

"We'll take care of you."

"NO!" was all Kurt could think.

* * *

><p>Kurt paced frantically in fear as he listened to the beeps on his phone.<p>

"Come on Blaine, pick up!"

What had just happened? How did he let that happen? What could he do now?

* * *

><p><em>"What is this, Kurt? What do they mean someone's been stalking you?" <em>

_"H-he…he started texting me and….I've never actually met him…but we've talked." _

_He looked at his Dad, pleading for him to understand. "He's not bad. I promise he's not." _

_"Then why can't he talk to you like a normal person would, Kurt? God, what if he actually did something to hurt you? What if he's an old man with sick intentions? No. No way am I letting that happen."_

_Kurt sobbed brokenly, gasping for air._

_"Dad-"_

_"You tell him that if he ever comes back or if he ever tries to talk to you again I'll call the cops and I'll make sure he never comes back."_

* * *

><p>"Hello beautiful. To what do I owe the pleasure?"<p>

Kurt sobbed once, trying to take in enough air to be able to speak.

"Kurt? Kurt, baby, what's wrong?"

"He knows. He knows! My Dad found out about you. I don't know how to explain it to him. He doesn't understand. And I can't tell him everything because he_really_ wouldn't understand. I love my Dad but he's just so….ugh I can't even think of a word. He just _doesn't understand, Blaine!_I keep saying that, but-"

"KURT!"

Everything went still. Kurt stopped pacing the only sounds that could be heard where the tiny hiccups left over from crying.

"What is it, baby?"

Kurt felt his heart drop into his stomach and every part of his body had a heavy, dull ache crawling through it.

"He says I can't talk to you anymore. That you have to leave."

Blaine grabbed onto the wheel of his car to steady himself and watched Kurt's eyes. He seemed to be looking right at him, but he knew Kurt couldn't actually see him.

"I won't."

"You have to. He said he would call the police, Blaine. Please, you have to go. _Please." _

Both boys hearts where breaking. Why couldn't people understand? Why did they feel the need to intrude on what wasn't _theirs? _

"_I love you, Kurt. _I'll only go away if it's for you. If you can tell me that you haven't felt anything in the months you've been talking to me. If you can tell me you don't love me. If you can honestly tell me goodbye and mean it, I'll leave. But only for you, Kurt. Not because of anything else. Just you."

Kurt took a breath. Could he do it? He had to protect him. That's just what you do when you care about someone. You put their needs above your own and you make sure they don't get hurt.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head frantically, all the color draining from his face.

"Bullshit," he whispered. _"Bullshit!" _

"I don't-"

_But I do_

"love you."

* * *

><p>It had been two months and Kurt heard nothing from Blaine. There was no text messages, no flowers, no communication at all. Kurt felt more alone than ever. He felt smaller and less sure of his footing. He only talked to Rachel and even though she could tell he was hurting, she had no idea what to say. She let him cling to her like a lifeline, reminding him that there were things out there for them; they just had to survive this.<p>

Then Kurt started getting sick. Everyone thought it was the flu, but Kurt and Rachel knew better. They knew that not having Blaine was making him physically ill. He wondered if Blaine was going through the same thing. Did he love him enough to feel like this?

He was lying on the couch, idly watching the news, trying to keep his mind off Blaine and his food in his stomach when he heard something that would change his world.

"Blaine Anderson, 17 year old son of Jacob Anderson, CEO of Marketing Inc, was in a car accident this morning on his way to school. He is now in critical condition…"

Kurt didn't hear the rest. He was too caught up in looking at the picture on the screen. It was the boy from the music store all those months ago. This was his Blaine.

He pulled his legs closer to his chest, trying to hold himself together.

Now he really was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Beep_

"Blaine, it's Kurt. Please just call me back when you can. Please."  
><em><br>__Beep_

"Blaine, please, I just need you to call me. I just need to hear your voice. I know it's not fair for me to ask, but please just call me, okay?"

_Beep_

"Please don't let that horrible lie be the last thing I ever said to you. Please. I'm begging you, just call me back."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched the news for any scrap of information. He waited for two weeks and nothing was said. There was no announcement of his death, nothing saying he was released, nothing at all. It was almost as if it never happened to begin with. Sometimes Rachel would come over and hold his hand while they watched together, holding their breath, waiting for the world to end.<p>

This day, however, she wasn't there and Kurt sat on the couch, trying not to panic when his picture came on the screen.

"Blaine Anderson has been moved from intensive care to a private room. What really happened in this near fatal crash? Hear the whole story at 11."

He paused the TV and watched the picture in the corner of the screen. It was obviously a school photo, but he still looked like the most beautiful person Kurt would ever see. He would never be sure of how long he just stared at the TV, not really seeing anything, but that's where he was when his father walked in from work.

"Kurt?"

He walked into the living room, his eyes trained on his son, who didn't appear to have heard him.

"Kurt, you still feeling bad, buddy? Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

He just kept watching the screen. Eventually Burt looked at it too. He couldn't understand what it was about this that had him so worked up until he saw the name underneath the reporter on the ribbon going across the screen.

"Blaine Anderson"

He sighed and took a seat next to Kurt who still hadn't moved.

"That him?"

He nodded slowly, his throat to tight to actually let any words pass.

"You sure? I mean you did say you never saw this guy."

And that was it. Kurt just knew. It was like he was linked with Blaine and he would always just know. When he started to speak, his voice cracked and it was strained.

"I'm sure, Dad."

They both turned and watched the screen until Kurt pushed himself off of his seat to watch the news in his room.

"Kurt."

The world stopped turning and everything was still.

"Has he tried to call you?"

"No."

Tension filled the room as Kurt looked at his father, his eyes almost dead.

"Would you answer if he did?"

The answer was instant. "Yes."

Burt looked down at the ground. "Even knowing that I told you no? Even knowing that it would disappoint me?"

Kurt closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, trying to hold himself together.

"Even then."

He quickly ran down the stairs and locked the door after him. He loved his dad, he really did. He didn't want him to be upset and didn't want him disappointed in him, but god he needed Blaine. He needed to hear his voice, to feel that bit of comfort, to love him. He couldn't live with himself if he thought the last thing he would ever say to was a lie.

Because Kurt Hummel was very much in love with Blaine Anderson.

Even if he had never told him.

* * *

><p>It was 11:32 when Burt knocked on Kurt's door. He opened it quickly enough, but his eyes never left the TV. It was paused once more and Burt knew he had missed the story of Blaine Anderson's car crash. But Kurt seemed to want to rid himself of the information.<p>

"He fell asleep at the wheel. He ran into a lamp post and almost died. He almost died and that last thing I said to him was I don't love you."

He swiveled on his heel to face his Dad.

"HE ALMOST DIED! You never should have gotten involved in this! We were happy! It was strange, but we were happy and then you came in and ripped it all away from us! It's not fair!"

Burt wrapped his arms around him, trying to hold him up while his legs shook and he beat on his chest with a closed fist.

"It's not fair, Dad. It's not fair."

He almost had to carry Kurt to his bed, but eventually Burt got him under the covers and his heaving sobs turned into little hiccups.

"Dad?"

"Yeah bud?"

"I love him."

Burt nodded and played with the edge of the blanket.

"Can you just trust me on this, Dad? I love him and we do better together than apart, obviously."

He turned and walked away without saying anything and Kurt felt his heart break. Burt was almost out the door when he finally whispered, "I trust you."

Kurt sighed happily and reached for his phone. He would try one more time before going to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Beep<em>

_Beep_

_Beep_

It was another three miserable days before Kurt finally got what he needed.

Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine! Are you okay? How hurt are you? Do they have you on meds?"

Blaine gave a tiny chuckle before remembering how Kurt had broken his heart less than 3 months ago.

"Well, I just got home and heard the messages so I thought I'd call you and tell you I'm fine."

There was a silence as Kurt realized just how hurt and angry Blaine still was. He felt everything weighing down on his shoulders and felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. He concentrated so hard on pulling those tears in, that he completely missed the whimpers that tore themselves out of his chest.

"No, Kurt, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I thought- and what if you had-d-died?"

A tiny hiccup escaped.

"I didn't though. I'm fine, you're fine, we're-"

Neither one of them would lie about this. They weren't fine. Blaine was still heartbroken that those words had ever passed Kurt's lips and wasn't ready to forgive just yet. Kurt was willing to wait though. He knew then that he would wait forever if it took that long.

"We will be okay again. We will. Because I love you."

It was the first time Kurt had said it to him and both boys were holding their breath, waiting for the dam to break.

Blaine broke first.

"I have to go. I'll-I'll call you."

"No, wait!" Kurt cried, but it was too late.

_Beep._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last chapter guys! Thank you everyone for reading this! I'm really glad that all of you seemed to like it! It means a lot to me. I've had a lot of fun with them and I'm very glad I got to write this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't really sleep. His phone laid beside him on his bed and was <em>always<em>in reach. He could always feel the heavy weight of it with him, and as time carried on, it seemed to get heavier. With every moment he didn't hear from Blaine, the phone seemed to be too much to bear, but he would hold on anyway.

He knew he just needed time and space; knew in his very soul that Blaine couldn't stay away, but it physically hurt Kurt. He needed him like air. It seemed Kurt Hummel was just as obsessive as Blaine Anderson. He wondered briefly if that should worry him and then threw the thought away. It didn't really matter, did it? Because Blaine loved him.

He just needed time.

Right?

They couldn't be over, so that's what he would keep telling himself. That's why when his phone went off his heart alternated between beating wildly and stopping all together and he didn't even bother looking at the screen before answering.

"Hello," he breathed out, excitedly.

Except the voice that replied wasn't Blaine's.

"I told him. I told my Dad everything. He won't even _look_at me, Kurt."

_Karofsky. _

"Dave, I-"

Well, what do you say to that?

"I just need to get away from here, Kurt. I don't have anyone else to turn to. No one else knows."

Kurt took a breath in. Was he really ready to help the man who had made his life a living hell? Was he really that good of a person?

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

Apparently so.

* * *

><p>They met up at the little coffee shop about an hour's drive from Lima. Neither one of them wanted to explain what they were doing together if they were seen.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Karofsky looked at his look, only moving it around on the plate, not really eating.

"I don't know what to do."

Kurt took a breath and thought about how lucky he was to have his father, who always supported him.

"Your father loves you. I know he does. I saw the way he worried about you when he was in the principal's office. It's just a shock."

Dave looked up at him and Kurt saw the hope in his eyes and his heart broke for both of them. For everything they would have to go through, for everything they had already been through, for the injustice of it all. Yes, he was angry, but really what good would that do? Both of them would have to fight for who they are, and that broke his heart too, but what could he do?

"Give him time. He'll accept it. It won't be easy, but things will work out eventually."

"I don't understand why you're helping me. I've treated you so badly and you're still here. I just don't get it."

Kurt stopped to really think about this statement.

"I do though. Understand. I've been there. Coming out is hard and it probably won't get any easier, but I can't imagine going it alone. And no one else in this town is going to understand like I do."

There was a silence as both boys thought about these words.

"I can't go home. I'm not ready."

Kurt nodded, understanding the need to hide from the world.

"My house is open."

* * *

><p>"No. No, absolutely not."<p>

Kurt was grateful he had the thought to let wait outside in the car while he talked to his Dad.

"Dad I know-"

"I don't get it, Kurt! He's treated you like dirt and you want him to come here?"

"Dad, please just-"

"I mean first with the creepy stalker guy and now Karofsky! I just don't know what's going on."

At the mention of Blaine Kurt held his breath, trying to let the empty pain pass as quickly as possible. He was suddenly very tired.

"Why, Kurt? Just tell me why."

"I can't, Dad. You just have to trust that this is important to me. He needs me."

Burt watched his son carefully.

"I don't feel comfortable with him staying in your room. Not when he's hurt you so much in the past."

Kurt threw a look at the living room.

"He'll never fit on that couch, Dad. He's too big."

"He can stay in my room."

Both Burt and Kurt's head snapped to where Finn was standing on the last stair, leaning against the wall.

"Really?"

He took a breath and took the few steps it took to place him next to Kurt.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't stand the dude, but if it's important to Kurt then sure, he can stay in my room. This way I can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't go near Kurt."

Burt watched the two of them standing next to each other and ducked his head down and smiled. When he looked up he saw his sons smiling and Finn had thrown his arm around Kurt. He thought of how far they've come and how proud he was of both of them and smiled a little bit brighter. He knew this was a fight worth losing to see this brotherly love.

"Okay, fine."

Kurt jumped onto the tips of his feet, clapping his hands together with excitement over his victory.

"Thanks, Dad!", he threw over his shoulder as he darted to the car to get Dave.

Burt moved slightly to stand next to Finn and placed his hand on his shoulder, nodding in approval.

"You're a good man. Kurt's lucky to have you for a brother."

Finn smiled brightly and looked toward the door where Kurt and Dave were walking in.

"I think I'm pretty lucky too."

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkward. Burt watched Karofsky silently, and Dave didn't really make eye contact with anyone. Kurt, Carole, and Finn tried to keep up conversation, but eventually it would fade into a tense silence. They eventually made it through the day and Kurt went to his room to take a shower and do his nightly skin care routine. He checked on Finn and Dave and saw them playing video games, Dave looking more relaxed then he had all day. Kurt smiled and walked back to his room, his hand drifting to his phone, checking it one more time.<p>

Nothing.

He sighed and he relaxed into his bed, each muscle unknotting itself from his strict posture. He was emotionally exhausted and longed for a deep dreamless sleep, but he knew that probably wouldn't happen without the help of sleeping aids.

"Well, what could it hurt," he mumbled to himself as he reached over to his nightstand to grab the bottle he left there in case of emergencies. He took the tiny white and yellow pill and swallowed it whole, once again sinking into his bed and letting the cool sheets surround him. The medicine took its effect and he quickly fell into a restful slumber.

Kurt woke up with a slight kink in his neck and looked around, noting how bright it was in his room. It usually wasn't this bright when he woke up for school. His eyes fell on his alarm clock.

_12:30. _

He shot out of bed and almost ran to his vanity to start getting ready. He looked down to get his cream and saw a piece of paper folded in half with his name on it.

"_I saw you took your sleeping pills and I know you really needed the extra sleep, so I convinced Burt to let you take the day off. I don't know what's going on exactly, but I know it'll get better soon. You deserve it to. Relax. I took care of everything. Rachel is getting your notes and work and she brought a bunch of musicals and stuff for you to watch. Hope it helps. _

_Your brother, _

_Finn" _

Kurt smiled proudly. Finn really had grown so much since they had become brothers. He liked to think it was his dad's influence, but he knew his dad would never take the credit for it. He smiled and looked down at his creams.

"Well, since I have time, I'll listen to some music while putting all of them on," he thought. He looked around the room for his ipod to plug it in. "I must have left it in the car." He made his way up the stairs and out to his Navigator to get the his music and start the day off right.

He closed the door and turned around to head back inside.

Then the world went black.

* * *

><p>Kurt took in a deep breath and arched his back to stretch slightly.<p>

"Mmmm, those sleeping pills must have hit me harder than I thought."

"How could he like him better than me? I wasn't the one who sexually assaulted him! That was _Karofsky._He threatens to call the police on _me,_but here's the man who really hurt his son and what does he do? He lets him spend the fucking night, that's what! But no, no I can't let them have him."

Things were starting to get a little less fuzzy for Kurt and he could see him clearly. He smiled slightly thinking this might be the best dream yet. He stretched and half sighed, half whined his approval. Blaine's eyes snapped to his and went stiff for a second before softening.

"Hey, baby."

He took a hesitant step forward and Kurt reached out for him on instinct. Blaine reacted without thought and folded Kurt into his body.

Kurt's eyes popped open and he strangled himself trying to gasp for air.

_He could __feel __Blaine._

Things were starting to fall into place. He suddenly remembered the note, and the ipod, and the darkness that followed.

He wasn't dreaming. This was actually happening.

"I'm sorry. I know this is crazy, Kurt, but I couldn't watch you in the same house as him. What if he tried to take _everything?_You're too trusting. He could have taken you away from me! I couldn't have that. You're mine. I had to protect you. I had to!"

Kurt just stared at him, wide eyed and silent, his lips parted and his breathing shallow.

"Say, something," Blaine begged.

And just like that, Kurt Hummel snapped.

"_You kidnapped me!" _

Blaine recoiled a bit and moved back to give Kurt space.

"I just wanted to protect you. I know we haven't talked much, and that's my fault, but I love you."

The idea that this may be the final straw, that he might have taken it too far, popped into Blaine's head and he felt the blood drain from his face. He closed his eyes and tried to get enough air to keep himself from being sick.

"I guess I'll just go, then."

"_NO!" _

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pinned him to the bed. He pushed himself on top of Blaine, his legs straddling his sides, and pressed their lips together in a hungry, soul consuming kiss.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I'm not letting you get away from me now. _I love you." _

He dipped his head down and kissed him gently. Blaine sighed happily and pulled him closer as he felt the tears fall.

"I love you. I love you. I _love_ you."

Kurt kissed away the tears as the rolled down his cheeks and giggled joyously. He put his hand on his cheek and looked into Blaine's eyes. He felt the air whoosh out of his chest in a content sighed.

"I'm yours."

Blaine gasped at the warmth that spread throughout his body. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled it down to his chest.

"I'm yours. I promise to always make you proud of that."

Kurt shook his head and pulled their hands up to his lips.

"Oh, Blaine. I _am _proud."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him with a desperate needy passion. Both of their hearts expanded because after _months _of want, they had finally found each other. He pushed their bodies flush against each other, not letting an inch of their bodies be separated. They carefully moved in sync, both trying to memorize the feel of the other.

Soon Kurt felt desperate for more, so when Blaine started whining and panting beneath him it seemed only natural to roll his hips into his growing erection. Kurt pulled away from the kiss to throw both of their shirts away from each other. Kurt once again rolled his hips and pressed their chests together, hot skin meeting hot skin.

"Kurt! Oh, fuck."

Blaine moaned long and loudly. Kurt felt a wide grin spread across his lips as he pressed his face into the side of Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned even louder and bucked his hips into Kurt, trying to find that friction he so desperately needed. Kurt hummed his amusement into Blaine's neck and took his earlobe between his teeth gently, nibbling and tasting him at the same time.

"You want me?"

Blaine looked at him, his pupils blown wide.

"So much."

Kurt shivered and pushed himself down to give himself more of what he wanted. _Blaine. _

"You can have me."

Blaine carefully started to unbutton Kurt's shirt and slid it down his arms slowly, kissing every bit of skin being exposed. Kurt let his head fall to the crook of Blaine's neck. He let his figure play with the hem of his plain white tee-shirt as he tugged it up over his head.

"You're so beautiful."

"Have you ever done this before?"

Blaine kissed his forehead.

"No. Never."

They smiled sweetly at each other.

"Me either."

Blaine let his fingers trail down Kurt's back. He could feel him trembling beneath him. His fingers started to shake as he undid both of their pants. He stripped of his first then gently pushed Kurt's down. Both boys let out a shaky breath as they looked at each other. They smiled slightly because they both knew.

This was how their first time was meant to be.

Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's entrance. They moaned out loud and fell back further on to the bed. He let one finger slip inside and moved it in soft slow rhythms. Kurt could feel the heat from his finger contrasting with the coolness of the lube and moaned softly. Blaine slipped a second finger in and tried to open him as much as he could. Kurt moaned loudly and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Now. Please, Blaine. Now. I need you."

Blaine closed his eyes as he placed himself at Kurt's entrance.

"I don't want you to hurt."

"_Please Blaine!" _

Blaine pushed himself into Kurt ever so slowly and Kurt moaned and withered beneath him. He let a small "oh" fall from his lips and closes his eyes as his body fights against the intrusion.

"Kurt, we don't have to-"

"No, I want to. Just give me a second."

Blaine stays still, fighting every urge in his body to just rut into him.

"Okay. I'm okay now. Move, Blaine. Please move."

He moved very slowly, inch by inch dragging himself out of him. Kurt gasped at the emptiness and threw his head back until he felt Blaine thrusting back into him very gently.

"_Oh, Blaine!" _

Blaine looked down at Kurt and moaned loudly. He began to thrust a little faster, careful to make sure he didn't hurt him. Kurt smiled at his kindness and reached up to push a small curl that had fallen onto Blaine's forehead back. Blaine faulterd from the love that shinned through the simple action. He leaned down and kissed him soundly, trying to convey everything he felt through his lips moving against Kurt's.

"I'm close, Kurt. I don't know how much longer."

Kurt felt the warmth pool in his stomach at his words. He reached down and grabbed himself, gently pulling and throwing his head back in ecstasy. Blaine felt Kurt's walls spasm around him and came. He let his entire weight crash down on Kurt, who held him tightly.

"I love you. Only you, forever."

Kurt smiled and gently pulled himself off of him, only to pull himself back and wrap around him.

Neither one knew how long they had been there before Kurt's stomach started to growl. Blaine smiled at him and pushed him up. He pulled out of his tee-shirts and carefully slipped it over Kurt's head.

"Come on, I'll make you some food."

Kurt smiled and grabbed his phone.

"Hold on."

He dialed his brother's familiar number.

"Kurt, where are you! I got home and you weren't here and I-"

"Finn, does Dad know I'm gone yet?"

"No, he hasn't gotten home from work yet. It's just me and David."

"Cover for me, will you?"

There was a slight pause over the line and Kurt held his breath.

"What's going on, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's.

"I'm making something right. Will you cover for me, please? Just this once."

"Yeah, Kurt. I got your back."

Kurt smiled as he hung up the phone and lunged for Blaine.

"You're mine, all night long."

Blaine laughed thankfully.

"We'll then, let's feed you first, shall we."

He picked Kurt up and carried him to the kitchen. Blaine made them omelets and both boys ate happily, imagining what they wanted to do to the other.

Kurt finished his first and launched himself onto Blaine, rubbing his length against him.

"Ready to go again?"

Blaine cried out in animalistic pleasure.

"God, yes. Yes, Kurt, yes."

He was panting and he couldn't seem to get his breathing under control. Kurt started moving his hands down his body, making sure to touch every bit of him as he did so.

"Good."

Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck and started sucking his way down his broad chest and his hands roaming every inch they could touch. Blaine was falling apart with pure _need. _Kurt was everywhere and it felt almost cruel.

"Kurt, _please." _

Kurt chuckled low in his throat against Blaine's skin and placed both hands on either side of his hips. Then Blaine felt his pants being undone and looked down to see Kurt undoing his pants with _his teeth. _

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!" _

He lifted his hips off the bed so Kurt could get his pants and underwear off all the way, then fell back to the bed, begging for a release. He felt desperate and needy and so _loved _it hurt.

Kurt took him in his mouth, only slightly gagging at his weight and size.

"Oh God, holy fuck! Fuck! Kurt, ahhhhhh, KURT!"

Kurt began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue trying to memorize Blaine's cock. When he felt he had a good grip on that much he began alternating between humming around it and hollowing his cheeks. Blaine was nearly gone by this point, Kurt having to hold down his hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth.

"Damn, Kurt, I'm so….close, so fucking close."

Kurt sucked harder and faster than before pushing Blaine deeper inside him, feeling the very tip of his cock at the back of his throat. Blaine came fast and hard, moaning and whimpering, his heading digging themselves into the sheets. Kurt swallowed almost all of his cum, only allowing a small bit to escape onto his lips.

He released Blaine with a pop and wiped his lips with his finger, crawling up Blaine's body. He put his cum covered finger on his lips.

"Suck."

Blaine never took his eyes off Kurt's as he took the finger in his mouth and sucked it dry. Kurt moaned and dropped his head into the curve where shoulder meets neck, biting gently.

"I wanna fuck you."

Blaine cried out before reaching his hand out to the nightstand next to the bed. He shoved the lube and condoms into Kurt's hand.

_"Please!"_

Kurt smiled as he rubbed the lube between his fingers and kissed Blaine's chest. He slid his finger into Blaine's opening and Blaine immediately pushed himself down further onto it. Kurt smiled and slid another finger in quickly making Blaine cry out from the burn.

"Oh," Blaine moaned over and over and Kurt opened and stretched him, preparing his body to take all of him.

"I'm ready, Kurt. God, please!"

Kurt placed himself at Blaine's entrance and slowly slid his length inside of his walls.

"Oh, shit, Blaine, so. fucking. tight!"

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips and pressed him deeper.

"Move, Kurt. Fuck me."

Kurt jerked inside of him and started a slow steady rhythm before picking up speed. He moved in short quick movements, feeling Blaine's walls fight to take all of him.

"Oh god Blaine, so close."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Kurt groaned as he slowly slid almost all the way out of him, leaving his head barely pressed inside before slamming back inside of him. Blaine yelled out in the most pleasurable pain he could have ever imagined and both boys came long and hard, their eyes rolling back and nonsensical falling from both of their lips.

Kurt dragged himself slowly out of Blaine who whimpered at the loss. Kurt pushed his body up, so his head lay of Blaine's chest. He ran his hand up and down his arms in a gentle caress.

"Shh, sleep now. Sleep."

Both boys fell into exhaustion.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he found that they had somehow flipped over in their sleep and Blaine was now rubbing his dick against Kurt's ass.<p>

"Oh, no. Nuh-uh. Not yet."

Kurt threw back the covers and walked over to the closet to get out some of Blaine's sweats to wear for just a little while. He looked at the clock that read 5:30AM and smiled.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to take me home before anyone realizes that you lost your mind and kidnapped me. Then you're going to pick me up at 6, meet my family, and take me on a real date. And then maybe we'll pick up where we left off."

Blaine grinned wildly and jumped out of the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt, picking him up and spinning him. They both laughed joyously until Blaine put him down and took a step back, watching him seriously.

"What about Karofsky?"

"There's nothing about him. He came out to his Dad and it didn't go very well. He needed to get away. End of story."

"No, it's not end of story! That doesn't make me feel _better_ about this. He could still try to hurt you!"

And very suddenly Blaine felt himself be lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall, Kurt holding him up with ease. Blaine moaned and ducked his head in for a kiss, which Kurt reciprocated happily.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Now take me home."

Kurt turned on hid heel and crossed the room, tapping his foot as he reached the door.

"Well come one!"

Blaine smiled brightly.

At least things would never get boring with Kurt Hummel around.


End file.
